Forbidden Love
by dreamqueen1
Summary: James has a little sister named Shelby, who dates Sirius, but keeps finding herself in romantic situations with his little brother Regulus, who happens to be secretly in love with her. They claim to hate each other because their families wouldn't approve.
1. The Train Ride

**Hiiii!!!!!!! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER BUT THAT WOULD BE SO COOL!!!!**

But I do own the character Shelby Potter.

Character description:

Shelby Kristen Potter: auburn hair that comes halfway down her back. Eye color: hazel. Height (when stops growing, she's 11 when the story starts): 5ft. 4 & 2/3in. skin tone: fair. Wand is made of holly with a hippogriff feather for a core. She can play any position on the Quidditch team.

SHELBY'S POV

After we boarded the train, James dragged me around to introduce me to people he knew. Finally, he found the people he really wanted me to meet. There were three of them: one with black, wavy hair and smoky gray eyes, one blonde-haired blue-eyed guy with a couple of scars on his face, and another blonde who was a bit rat-like in appearance. In the same order as their descriptions, James introduced them as Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. He continued, "Guys, this is my little sister Shelby. She's going to be our newest Gryffindor."

We heard the candy trolley down the hall. I said, "I'll be right back." I ran down the hall to the trolley. After looking it over for a minute, I said, "I'll have two Chocolate Cauldrons."

A male voice said, "I'll have a Chocolate Cauldron as well." I looked up. A boy about my age stood before me. His appearance was unusually similar to Sirius. He said, "Hey. I'm Regulus Black. And you are?"

I replied, "Shelby Potter. You must be Sirius's brother. I'm James's little sister." The trolley lady handed us our candy, then left.

He said, "Would you like to sit with us? I could use some company that's in the same year as me."

I nodded and replied, "Sure. I suppose it couldn't hurt any. But only for a few minutes."

I followed Regulus into a compartment where five other people sat; two girls and three boys. He said, "Guys, this is Shelby Potter. Shelby, these are my cousins Narcissa and Bellatrix Black. This is Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus LeStrange, and Severus Snape."

Bellatrix eyed me suspiciously. She asked, "Are you Potter's little sister?"

I answered, "If you mean James Potter, then yes, I am."

She shook her head. "How disappointing. I hope you're nothing like him. I'm ashamed to admit that he's a pureblood. He's almost as bad as the Weasleys. It's a shame that there are people like James Potter in the magical world. I assume that you have every intention of being a Slytherin?"

I glanced at Regulus, as if to ask him if this was some sort of joke. But after glancing around the room, I realized that everyone in there (except for Regulus and myself, who have not been sorted yet) were Slytherins. I replied, "Um, it is definitely my first choice." Unfortunately, no one seemed satisfied with my answer, so I continued. "In fact, it's my first choice."

Bellatrix nodded her head approvingly. "Excellent. Now, what is your opinion of James and his friends? It is a shame that so many people share the same views as them. Such a pity to come from a dastardly blood traitor family such as the Potters, isn't it? Of course, I suppose it's better to be the only pureblood in a blood traitor family than to be the only blood traitor in a pureblood family. Such a shame to have someone like Sirius ruining the family name, isn't it, Regulus?"

Regulus nodded in agreement. "Of course, Bella. It's terrible to have Sirius in the family, especially as a brother."

Bellatrix nodded, satisfied. "Absolutely. So tell me Shelby, what do you think of the so-called Marauders? Terrible people, in my opinion. I hate that Hogwarts allows blood traitors like that into the school, don't you agree?"

I had a strong feeling that if I disagreed with her she would become ballistic. "Well, umm…"

The door slammed open, and James stormed into the room, with Sirius right behind him. He asked angrily, "Shelby, what in bloody hell are you doing in here with these people?"

Bellatrix didn't give me the chance to answer. She stood up and said as she walked towards my brother, "Hello, Potter. Your little sister is a fine young lady. Very loyal to the pureblood standards. She was just telling us how she was ashamed to admit you were her brother. Said that it was a shame that Hogwarts allowed people like you and your friends into the school. Sounds to me like she's a lot smarter than you." She smirked at him, overjoyed that she had caused such anger to arise in James.

James grabbed my arm with a grip like an iron vice. I let out a slight whimper; it felt like he was trying to break my arm in two. He said, "Come on, Shelby." He jerked me out of the room, then pulled me down the hall. I meekly followed; I had never seen James so angry in my life.

Suddenly, Regulus spoke from behind us. "James, Sirius, Wait."

We stopped, James pushed me to Sirius, who had grabbed my arms in a tighter grip than James had used. James said angrily, "What, Regulus?"

Regulus answered, "James, don't be mad at Shelby. Bella was just putting her own words into Shelby's mouth. Shelby never said any of that stuff. That was just Bella making stuff up to make you and Sirius mad. Bella put her in a place where she couldn't disagree. Guys, come on, you know how Bellatrix works. Do you really think Shelby would say anything like that?"

James looked at my face for the first time since he'd gone to get me. When he saw the terror in my eyes, he realized that Regulus was right. He said quietly, "No, she wouldn't." He looked at Sirius. Sirius nodded and released me. James said, "Thanks Regulus. Sirius, do you mind if I talk to Shelby alone?"

Sirius answered, "Sure, James. Go ahead." With that, Sirius and Regulus settled into what appeared to be a staring contest.

I followed James into an empty compartment. James took a deep breath as he closed and locked the door. He said, " Is any of what Bellatrix said true? Even in the slightest? Even if you didn't say it out loud, I just ant to know if you agreed with any of it."

I stared at him, shocked that he would even consider it to be possible that I was ashamed of him. I said, "No, of course not, James. You know that I'm very proud to say that you're my brother. You know that you're the best brother ever. I couldn't ask for a better brother."

James looked at me and laughed before saying, "Ok, I know you're exaggerating, but I'll take it." He looked puzzled, then asked, "Why were you in there to begin with?"

I answered, "I don't know. Regulus was nice, and I didn't know they were Slytherins at first, so thought that it couldn't hurt to sit with them for a few minutes. Then Bellatrix started talking trash, but by then I realized that I was stuck there, forced to pretend to agree with everything she said. She gave me the feeling that if I disagreed with her that she'd kill me."

James laughed and said, "That's Bellatrix, all right." He put his arm around my shoulders, then said, "Don't worry about the Slytherins. They're too scared of me to mess with you. Stick with me, and you won't have to worry."

I laughed. "Good deal." I handed him a Chocolate Cauldron. "Here's the Chocolate Cauldron that you didn't ask for but I knew you wanted."

"Thanks, sis."

MEANWHILE…………………..

Sirius and Regulus stood staring at each other. Sirius said, "What do you want with her, Regulus? How could you possibly benefit from turning Shelby into a Slytherin?"

Regulus replied, "I don't. I like her. She's nice. I have no desire to turn her into a Slytherin. If anything it should be the other way around. But clearly that's not going to happen."

"Well, if you'd do what _you_ want to do instead of what the _family_ wants you to do, it could happen." Regulus scowled. Sirius continued, "Just stay away from her, Regulus. You and I both know it's in her best interest, so just go with it, ok? She's best suited for Gryffindor, just like you."

Regulus replied, "You may be right about Shelby, but you're dead wrong about me."

James and I walked back into the hallway. James said, "Everything's good now. Shel's innocent of all charges."

Sirius looked at Regulus. "Regulus, shouldn't you be getting back to your Slytherins? I'm sure they're missing you by now."

Regulus said, "Yeah." He turned his attention to me. "See ya later Shelby."

"See ya."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

What do you guys think? Will update as soon as I can! Please **READ AND REVIEW OR I WILL SIC BELLATRIX ON YOU!!!!! **Jk. (or am I?) mwahahahaha!!!! I know it's short but please review anyway!!!!!!

3 dreamqueen1


	2. Sorting

2 HOURS LATER……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Black, Regulus!" called Professor McGonagall as the sorting continued.

Regulus stepped out of line and sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on his head. The Sorting Hat contemplated, debating whether to place him in Slytherin or Gryffindor. After a few moments, the hat yelled, "Slytherin!" My heart sank when Regulus was placed in Slytherin. I had secretly hoped that he would be a Gryffindor, like me. _Oh well, so much for that. _

Later, my name was finally called. McGonagall placed the hat on my head, which whispered to me, "I could put you in any house, but my decision is influenced by your desires. It all depends on where you want to be. You wish to be in Gryffindor with James? Excellent choice. It was my first choice on where to put you." It then shouted, "Gryffindor!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I understand that this chapter is painfully short. But don't worry! The next chapter will be up a lot faster than this one was. But please READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!


	3. I Still Hate You

FOUR YEARS LATER…

Shelby's POV…

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter rushed downstairs, headed for the shrieking shack. As they headed down the staircase, Regulus was going up them. He turned a corner and ran into me. I fell down onto the floor…hard. Regulus said softly, "Sorry, Shelby. My fault."

I replied, "No, it's my fault; I should have paid more attention." He helped me up, but pulled a little too hard, and I banged into him again, but his hand on my back kept me from falling again. He held me for a moment, then pulled me closer to him. I made no effort to fight against him, which came as a surprise to both of us. Suddenly, he leaned down and kissed me gently. When he pulled away, I said, "Regulus, you know I still hate you, right?"

Regulus smiled and said, "Good. I wouldn't have it any other way." Just as he decided that he was going to contradict those words with actions, I beat him to it and kissed him, surprising him. He wrapped his arms around me possessively and deepened the kiss.

Sirius ran back up the stairs, wondering what was taking me so long. When he turned the corner, he saw Regulus kissing me. Something inside him flared, like a cobra ready to strike. He said loudly, "Hey! Shelby!"

When we broke apart, our heads banged together. "Ouch," I whispered. I looked at Sirius as I quickly backed away from his little brother. I struggled, "Uh, hey, Sirius, I-umm-what's up?"

Sirius glared angrily at Regulus as he said calmly, "We have some _studying_ to do, or did you forget?"

I shook my head. "No, Sirius, I haven't forgotten. I was on my way. Let's go." With that, I grabbed his hand and dragged him away from Regulus before something bad happened.

We ran down the stairs and out the front door. As we walked in the dark towards the Whomping Willow, Sirius asked in a voice that betrayed his frustration, "So, Shelby, how long have you been dating my prat of a brother? Or are you two even dating? Are you just playing around with him?"

I stopped abruptly in anger and said, "Sirius, you know I would never just 'play around' with anyone. And none of what you just said is true. I am not dating him or playing with him like he's some sort of toy. I hate him, Sirius; you know that."

"Then why would you kiss him?" he asked as he turned to face me.

I blushed, although I wasn't sure why. I replied, "I didn't kiss him; he kissed me. I just didn't fight against him." Staring at Sirius, I saw that his mood was dark, and that he seemed to be really angry about this.

I moved closer to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He put a hand on my waist and said quietly, "I just don't want to see you get hurt, and I especially don't want to see you get hurt by Regulus."

I said, "Regulus won't hurt me. He'll never have the chance to."

"He had that chance tonight." I looked at him in shock. "Don't look at me like that. I saw you two; I saw the way you returned his kiss. You love him."

I stuttered, "N-no, no, I don't. I told you; I hate him. I even made that clear to Regulus, but he kissed me anyway."

Sirius pulled me closer to him. "Don't lie to me, Shelby. Face it; you didn't fight against him because you love him."

"No, I don't. He's a Slytherin, and I'm a Gryffindor. I could never love anyone in Slytherin, let alone Regulus."

"I don't believe you."

"Then believe this." I leaned in ands kissed him. He pulled me closer to him, his arms around my waist. He pulled away just as a deep growling began behind him. Sirius turned into a shaggy black dog, and I transformed into a red fox. I thought, '_Werewolves. Always have to ruin a good moment_.'


	4. Graduation

TWO YEARS LATER…

Shelby's POV… (I keep saying that just in case I ever decide to switch points of view)

I descended the stairwell that led down to the Entrance Hall wearing a sparkly, deep purple dress. My usually straight hair was wavy and in a half-up, half-down style, and the dress had spaghetti strap sleeves and came down to the top of my knees. Nothing super-fancy, but nothing too casual. Sirius saw me and walked over, putting an arm around my waist. He said sweetly, "Hello, love. You look beautiful today." He leaned down (which was necessary, considering he was only three inches short of being a foot taller than I am) and kissed my cheek.

Blushing, I replied, "Thanks, Sirius."

James and Lilly walked up hand in hand. It was the first time since Aunt Caroline's wedding a year and a half ago that I had seen the Marauders _this_ dressed up. They were all wearing nice suits, and Lilly was wearing a strapless, pale blue silk dress that came halfway down her thighs. James said, "You really do look pretty, sis. Sirius is probably gonna have trouble keeping the other guys away from you." Peter nodded his agreement.

"Thanks," I murmured, trying to hide the blush that was heating up my face.

Remus came up to us and said, "Hey, guys, we need to get going. They might start the ceremony without us."

The five graduating seventh years ran off to join the other seventh years in the Great Hall, where they were supposed to meet before heading down to the quidditch pitch for the actual ceremony. The most likely reason was to make sure that no one could do something like throw a dung bomb onto the stage or something like that. I shook my head, thinking, _'It won't help. Knowing those guys they've already got everything set up for their prank.'_ I headed for the quidditch pitch, but ran into Regulus (literally) before I got there. "Watch where you're going, Potter," he said.

I retorted, used to him saying stuff like that, "Why don't you, Black?" We started walking in two different directions, Regulus suddenly turned around, grabbed me, and pulled me to him, then kissed me passionately. I pulled away from him and said gently, "I don't think Sirius would be very happy to find his little brother snogging his girlfriend."

Regulus merely tightened his grip on my arms. "Sirius never has to know." He kissed me again, and this time I didn't bother to put up a fight. Suddenly, he pulled away, pushing me away from him as he did so.

Two seconds later, Bellatrix Black, nee LeStrange, walked around the corner behind Regulus. When she saw Regulus and the put out look on my face, she said, "Hello, Regulus, good to see you again. Still annoying the Potter brat, I see. Good. Such a _shame_ that blood traitors like her are allowed to attend Hogwarts."

I snapped, "What's the matter, Bellatrix? Scared I'm gonna kick your ass in a duel? Or just jealous that people actually _like_ me?"

"Neither, because you can't kick my ass, and I don't feel the ridiculous need to be liked by the bunch of pathetic losers you call your _friends_. Come, Regulus; let's go. Talking to a blood traitor is almost as bad as talking to a Muggle. Besides, if I stay much longer I may kill myself just to get away from Potter."

I said, "Then by all means, stay. I'd like to see that." The raven-haired girl sneered at me before turning on her heel and stormed off. Regulus began to follow her, but I grabbed his hand. I whispered, "Watch where you're going, Regulus. You may end up somewhere you don't want to be if you're not careful." I released his hand. He kissed my forehead quickly, then ran to catch up with Bellatrix.

FOUR HOURS LATER…

After the graduation ceremony, Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, Lilly, and I went down to the Hog's Head. Lilly and I just had a couple of butterbeers, while the boys had about a bottle of firewhiskey…each. Their prank had gone off without a hitch, and they had graduated with a big bang that included fireworks spelling out every teachers' names, people magically glued to their seats, and hula-dancing zebras. I shook my head, not wanting to know where the idea had come from. Finally, Lilly said, "Ok, I think you guys have celebrated long enough."

Lilly helped James and Peter to the rooms they had rented upstairs, leaving me to deal with Remus and Sirius. I helped them up to their rooms. Remus was easy because once he was there he promptly passed out on the bed. Sirius, however, wasn't as easy. When they reached his room, he pulled her to him and said, his words slurring, "Don't leave, love. I could use some company.

I replied, "You're drunk, Sirius. Let me go." Instead of listening to me, he kissed me. Breaking free of his grip, I pulled away and said, "Good night, Sirius," before slipping out the door. I pulled out my wand and whispered a spell, effectively locking him inside. I went back downstairs and sat down at the bar a few stools down from a stranger in black robes and a matching hood that hid his face. Ignoring the man, I ordered a glass of firewhiskey and sat there thinking. When it arrived, I took a sip, the liquid burning my throat. About fifteen minutes later, I finished my drink as the stranger paid for something before he left.

I went to pay for my drink, but Aberforth refused my money and said, "It's already been paid for."

"By who?"

"The man that just left. Never seen him before," came the reply.

I ran outside to try to catch the mysterious stranger to thank him, but the streets of Hogsmeade were empty. He was already gone.


	5. Life's Not Fair

ONE SUMMER BREAK LATER…

Shelby's POV still…

I sat in a compartment on the train with my two friends, Elena Ashcroft and Eyrinn (pronounced just like Erin, just a spelling variation) Keats. Elena had chocolate brown hair and matching eyes, while Eyrinn had lavender hair with one black streak framing her golden amber eyes. The girls were just getting into their discussion of who they thought would be the Gryffindor quidditch team this year when Regulus opened the door with a loud slam and said angrily, "Shelby, could I have a word with you?" I nodded and followed him out of the room, closing the door gently behind me.

He led me into an empty compartment down the hall, then slammed the door shut with a bang. I asked, "Regulus? Is something wrong?"

He sat down across the room from me. "Nothing," he answered.

I watched him as I stood there. He had been so extremely upset when she first saw him a couple minutes ago, but he seemed to be slowly calming down. "Regulus, tell me. It'll be our secret."

He sighed before saying, "I'm just annoyed with my family; that's all. I just need to calm down. I'll be ok."

I sat down next to him, eyeing him in confusion. "Then why did you need me?"

He looked into my hazel eyes, then moved a strand of my auburn hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. He said slowly, "Because for some odd reason, you're the one thing that calms me down when I get this angry—whether you know it or not." With that he leaned in and kissed me gently, yet with a passion that was undeniable.

I pulled away from him and scooted farther down the cushioned bench from him. I whispered, "This isn't right," as I stared at the floor.

He said solemnly, "It never was right. Me talking to you isn't right. None of this ever was right, but it never stopped us before."

I replied sadly, "I shouldn't be here. If Sirius found out, it would crush him. I can't do that to him; it wouldn't be fair."

Regulus chuckled. "Life isn't fair," he said, but I still refused to look at him.

I shook my head as I stood up, my eyes glistening with tears. " You may be right, Regulus, but I just can't do it. Bye." He muttered something along the lines of "see you later" as I left. I hid in an empty compartment and sat down on the floor, covering myself with the invisibility cloak that James had let me borrow for the school year. The tears that I had held in earlier now flowed freely. The rest of the train ride I spent in that compartment, alone.


	6. Do You Really Love Him?

THE WEEKEND BEFORE HALLOWEEN…

Shelby's POV again…

I kept up with each of the Marauders by owl. Remus always encouraged me to focus on my studies in his letters, while James thought that I should get good marks, but that I should be sure to prank the Slytherins every day. Every letter he sent me contained the instructions for at least one prank, many of which were used, such as charming the entryway to the Slytherin common room so that whenever someone passed through the door, their hair turned funny colors (for example, hot pink, purple, green, or blue), or turning the entire castle orange. Point is, I was never short of ideas. Sirius would tell me how much he misses me, and would frequently send me flowers. I would always write back, and that kept our relationship going. Peter wrote occasionally, but it was always something brief, asking me how I was doing and stuff like that. That weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend, so Eyrinn, Elena, and I went down to Hogsmeade to go dress shopping for the Halloween dance. As I sat waiting on them to try on the dresses they had picked out (I had already found mine), a paper bird flew into my lap. I unfolded it and read, _Shelby, meet me at the Hog's Head in ten minutes.-Regulus._ I said, "I'm gonna go see what's new at the bookstore, is that ok?"

Elena said, "Sure. Wanna meet up at the Three Broomsticks for lunch in forty-five minutes?"

I replied, "Sure," and was out the door.

When I walked into the Hog's Head ten minutes later, it was completely empty except for Regulus sitting at a table. He waved me over, and I sat down across from him. He leaned across the table and gave me a quick peck on the lips, then said, "Hey, Shelby."

I blushed furiously and said, "Um, hey, Regulus. What's up?"

He suddenly had an acoustic guitar in his hands. He said nervously, "Well, I wrote this, um, this song, and, uh, I was wondering if you would be willing to listen to it and, um, tell me if it was any good."

I smiled. "Ok, sure."

He strummed the guitar for a minute before he sang:

_I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared,_

_But no one would listen, 'cuz no one else cared,_

_After my dreaming, I woke with this fear,_

_What am I leaving when I'm done here?_

_So if you're asking me I want you to know..._

_When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done,_

_Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed,_

_Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty,_

_Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest,_

_Leave out all the rest,_

_Don't be afraid, I've taken my beating,_

_I've shed but I'm me,_

_I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through,_

_I've never been perfect, but neither have you,_

_So if you're asking me I want you to know,_

_When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done,_

_Help me leave behind some reason to be missed,_

_Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty,_

_Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest,_

_Leave out all the rest,_

_Forgetting, all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well,_

_Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself,_

_I can't be who you are,_

_When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done,_

_Help me leave behind some reason to be missed,_

_Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty,_

_Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest,_

_Leave out all the rest,_

_Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well,_

_Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself,_

_I can't be who you are, I can't be who you are._

He looked at me and asked, "So…what do you think?"

I stared into his blue eyes and said, "Wow, Regulus. That was really good."

He grinned at me. "Thanks! Um, Shelby, there's something I, uh, want to ask you. Um…"

Suddenly, Sirius burst in the door with James following right behind him, a big smile on their faces. "Oh my god! Sirius! James!" I said excitedly as I jumped up to tackle each of them in a big hug. "What are you guys doing here?" I glanced at Regulus, who clearly wasn't excited to see the two eighteen-year-olds.

Sirius answered, "We're here to see you, why else would we be here?" he glanced at Regulus quickly before saying, "We're not interrupting anything, are we?"

Realizing what he was talking about, I shook my head and said, "No, of course not. I'm supposed to meet Eyrinn and Elena at the Three Broomsticks in thirty minutes, but I can cancel that. Don't worry; this afternoon, I'm all yours."

Regulus walked over and stood beside me as he asked, "May I talk to Shelby alone for a couple minutes?"

Sirius sighed and exchanged looks with James, who nodded his approval. Sirius said, "Fine, but only if she wants to."

I said, "It's fine with me." As soon as the words were out of my mouth, Regulus grabbed my arm and dragged me out behind the Hog's Head. I asked innocently, "What's up, Regulus?"

He said with a hint of anger in his voice, "Do you _really_ love Sirius?"

I stared at him in disbelief. "Is this some kind of sick joke! What kind of a question is that?"

He shook his head in frustration. "The kind James should have asked you a long time ago. I watched you two just now, and I've seen how you act around him in the past as well. Are you sure you love him?"

I paused. "Well, I, of course, I mean, yes, obviously, yes. Of course I do. How could you even ask that?"

He replied, "Because you don't act like it. He tries to be this completely perfect boyfriend, trying to win your love, and you do your best to convince him _and_ yourself that you do love him, but you can't force yourself to love him the way you know he wants you to. Face it, you don't love him. A random stranger might be fooled, but anyone who knows you can see that you don't love him."

I glared at him angrily. "Oh, and _you_ think that you really _know _me?"

It started to rain as he said, "Yes! I do! You're like an open book. You can try to pretend that you love him, but everyone knows that you don't, including Sirius."

Before I could respond, Sirius came around the corner of the building. He asked, "Shelby, you coming?"

I glanced at Sirius, then back at Regulus. I mumbled, "Yeah, let's go." I pushed past Regulus, took Sirius's hand, and dragged him off towards the Three Broomsticks, leaving Regulus standing alone on the rain.


	7. Don't Lie To Me

11:00 THAT NIGHT…

Shelby's POV…

As we sat on the couch in the Shrieking Shack, the rain continued to pour outside. Sirius had his arms wrapped around me, holding me to him. My head rested on his chest as I listened to him breathe and the rain pounding the roof. I said contently, "This is nice."

He answered, "Yeah, it is. But…is it love?"

I looked up at him in confusion. "What?" I sat up straight, wondering why both Black brothers appeared to have decided to accost me with this subject in the same day. "What do you mean? Of course it is. I mean, what else could it be?"

He looked away from me, finding sudden interest in the rug on the floor. He asked, "Are you sure? 'Cause sometimes it doesn't seem like you're so sure about that." I stared at him, wondering where all this was coming from. Seeing Sirius so insecure was something I had never seen before, and it worried her. Then I caught a glimpse of his eyes, and saw for the first time the pain he was in…the pain _I _was causing him. A wave of guilt suddenly washed over me. He continued, "I mean, I try to be the guy of your dreams, the perfect boyfriend, the prince charming on a white horse, the knight in shining armor that every girl dreams of, but you still don't love me. I…I don't know what else I can do. It's obvious to me that you don't love me. Maybe, when this first started out, maybe than you thought you felt that way toward me, but as of right now, it's been obvious to everyone for a while now that whatever you felt for me in the beginning for me is long gone." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair, a habit he had picked up at a very young age. "Now I'm just wondering if I should have just given up and let things end between us when I first saw that you didn't love me. Let things end with as clean a break as possible."

I replied, "No, of course not. Don't be ridiculous. There is no reason to end things. Do you honestly think that I would have dated you for two and a half years if I didn't love you? Of course not. So stop worrying about this; I'm all yours."

Sirius suddenly turned on me and grabbed my wrists in a painfully tight grip. I stared at him in fear, his gray eyes stormy with anger and hurt. "Listen to yourself," he hissed in a low voice so as not to wake James, who was asleep upstairs. "You're fighting to keep a relationship that you don't even _want _to be _in_!" He searched my eyes for a moment. "Don't lie to me, Shelby," he begged. "I think you would, and did, stay with me, to avoid hurting me, even though you knew you didn't love me. You don't love me, but you still care about me. I know you; you can't stand hurting the people you care about. And no, you aren't all mine. Your heart belongs to Regulus. It's always been his, ever since you two met. You've been lying to yourself and fooling yourself into thinking you don't love him, but you do. Everyone who's ever seen you two together can see it…except the other Slytherins, but that's just because they're idiots. But besides them, everyone sees it. Ask anyone. They'll tell you; it's not just me who thinks this."

I sighed as he relinquished his grip on my wrists. "So it's true; he was right. You really do feel like that. I thought he might be wrong, but…I guess I was the one who was wrong this time." I paused, contemplating the mirror implications of his accusation. "Regulus is in love with me? Are you sure?"

Sirius laughed softly. "Of course he is. You and his Slytherins are the only ones who don't see it, making you the only sensible person he is capable of fooling into thinking that he doesn't love you. He's absolutely _crazy_ about you, Shelby."

"Oh." I sighed. "So…is this, um, the end?"

Sirius frowned. "Looks like it is."

I nodded. "Um, ok. Well, I guess I'll see you later."

By now, I was standing up and putting on my gray hoodie over my dark pink T-shirt and blue jeans. Sirius, who was still sitting on the couch, asked, "Where are you going?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Hogsmeade I guess."

Sirius laughed. "Well, if you decide to get drunk, make sure you call someone to come get you instead of trying to stumble up to Hogwarts on your own."

I giggled. "All right, but that's probably not going to happen. I'll probably see you tomorrow; I'm coming back to spend some more time with James. See ya."

"Later." I ran out the front door, into the rain, and down to Hogsmeade.

I decided to get something to eat, so I went to the Hog's Head. When I walked in, it was empty except for Aberforth behind the bar and a drunken Regulus on a barstool. I sat down at the bar next to the younger Black and ordered a hamburger, chips, and a cup of coffee for Regulus. "Regulus, are you feeling ok?" I asked tentatively after he had drunk some of the coffee.

He answered, "I guess; I'd feel a lot better if you could see how I've loved you for so long, instead of remaining blissfully ignorant of my love for you."

I stared at him, not sure if I could believe what he's saying in this state of mind. "Regulus, you're drunk. I think that maybe…"

He cut me off. "That doesn't change how I feel about you, Shelby. Look, I've loved you ever since the day we met on the train. You have no idea how many times I doodled your name in classes, or how many times I've dreamed of your smile actually being directed at me because I was making you happy. All those kisses, accidents or not, had real emotions behind them, at least for me. How you've never seen it, I'll never know, but I love you." He took each of my hands in one of his. "Shelby Kristen Potter, I love you, and I don't think I'll ever be able to stop loving you as long as I'm alive. I just wish I had told you sooner."

It was silent for a minute as we sat there, the only sound being the sound of the rain pouring outside. Aberforth had left to give us some privacy. I said quietly, "Regulus, Sirius and I broke up a few minutes ago. Turns out that you were right; I didn't love him. Staying would have only made things worse, so we just agreed to end it. Turns out I'm in love with someone else. Someone rather similar to him." I grinned mischievously at him, hoping that he would understand whom I was talking about.

Regulus suddenly got up and left. I immediately chased after him, wondering whom he must have thought I was talking about that could have made him so upset. I grabbed onto his arm like the seeker I was and pulled as hard as I could, trying to make him stop. But it was a fruitless effort, the Slytherin was much stronger than I was, and soon I had fallen into a mud puddle, having lost my grip on his arm. He turned around sharply, his eyes wide. When he saw me sitting in a puddle, looking dejected, he couldn't keep himself from panicking. "Oh my god! Shelby, are you ok? I am so so sorry! I didn't mean for you to get hurt! Please please forgive me!" He stared at me with pleading eyes as his hands lightly traced my body, searching for any breaks or sore spots that he might have caused.

I gave him a confused look, but answered, "Of course, Regulus. I know you didn't mean for that to happen, and I'm not hurt, so no big deal." I paused and waited for him to stop looking for injuries. When he finally did, he stood up and offered me a hand to help me up, which was promptly accepted, and I pulled him down into the mud next to me. He laughed and pulled me so that I rolled over, covering my front and back with mud. I threw mud onto his shirt before he pinned me down underneath him to prevent me from throwing any more mud. As we lay there, I asked, "Why did you run away like that? You scared me."

Regulus's mood turned dark, and he rolled off of me and stood up. I stood up and watched him as he formed an answer in his head. "Because I felt betrayed. I had just confessed that I loved you, and you told me that you were in love with someone similar to him, which means he's most likely a Gryffindor. My guess would be that Lupin fellow, or did you find someone in your own year?" He smirked down at me as he said the last part, his time around the other Slytherins showing in that one look.

I shook my head. "No, no, no. You completely missed it. I was actually talking about someone who _looks_ rather similar to Sirius, not acts just like him. Not to mention they have the same last name, and if you don't pick it up after that last hint then you are the biggest idiot in the world."

Regulus grabbed me by the waist and pulled my mud-covered body up against his, giving me a kiss that poured every emotion he was feeling into the simple movement. When we finally broke apart gasping for air, he asked, "Shelby, will you go to the Halloween dance with me?"


	8. Tangos and Threats

Hey! So here's the next chapter…review!

* * *

I smiled up at him and said, "Yes, but only if no one finds out that we're going together until the dance itself."

Regulus replied, "Ok. I can agree to that. Now come on; let's go back inside. You're shivering." I allowed him to lead me back inside the Hog's Head and cast drying charms on both of us. I finished the hamburger while Regulus finished his coffee and stole most of my chips. An hour later, we walked up to Hogwarts together and, after going to our respective houses, went to bed.

* * *

HALLOWEEN NIGHT...

I walked into the Great Hall alone, wearing a floor-length, strapless, black ball gown, black stiletto heels, and a simple silver chain with a round emerald pendant around my neck. The house tables had been cleared out and replaced with smaller, circular tables, and one long, rectangular table was up against the wall, filled with food and drinks. The majority of floor space had been cleared as a dance floor. (A/N: similar to the Great Hall during the Yule Ball in GoF, but Halloween decorations). Regulus walked up to me wearing black dress robes, a white button-up shirt, and a green tie. I couldn't resist smiling as soon as I saw him. He took my hand and kissed it, then said, "Hello, love. You look beautiful tonight."

I giggled and replied, "And _you_, kind sir, look very handsome." He grinned and proceeded to lead me to the dance floor, but we were stopped before we got there by Elena and Eyrinn.

The two girls gave me a knowing look before Eyrinn said excitedly, "Well, it's about time, you two! We were beginning to wonder if you guys were ever going to get together!"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Ignore her, Regulus, and congratulations. By the way, if I were you, I would be expecting the pranks on Slytherin to die down considerably. Wouldn't want to risk hitting the new boyfriend with one, now would we, Shelby?"

I blushed as Regulus turned to me. "So that was _you!_ I was wondering how the Marauders could be gone yet their pranks continue as if they weren't. Thanks to you I had blue hair for half of the day a few weeks ago."

The four of us laughed, and I said, "Sorry about that. Hey, I'll see you guys later."

After they said bye, I pulled Regulus to the dance floor. He pulled me into his arms and, seeing that everyone was doing the tango, began to do just that. I followed him easily, having grown up ballroom dancing. He asked, "Did you really want to dance with me that badly, or were you just trying to get away from your friends?"

I smiled as he pulled yet another fancy move (A/N: sorry I can't describe the dance better. I love to ballroom dance myself, and the tango is one of my favorites, but I don't know the names of any of the steps, so sorry!). When I came back into his arms I said "Both I think. Although I didn't know you were such an accomplished dancer, Regulus."

He smirked. "It is apart of the 'pureblood training' in my family to learn how to ballroom dance to the highest degree, so as not to shame the family name if invited to a ball or something." He suddenly frowned. "Sirius knows how to dance too; I'm surprised he didn't tell you all this when you went to the dance with him last year."

It was my turn to frown. "That's weird. When I tried to get him to dance with me, he would dance, but he didn't show off the entirety of his knowledge apparently. He didn't do as many different moves as you are."

He smiled. "Yes, well, he was always partial to Latin dances like the Merengue. I think it was because those dances were always more…" he paused to think of a proper word. "...sensual, than the others were. Those were the ones he learned best, and they didn't play many of those last year, if any. But didn't you ask where he learned to dance?"

I thought for a moment, then said softly, "I did ask. He said he learned from watching Muggle television, but mostly from sheer natural talent."

We laughed a little, then I gasped as Regulus suddenly dipped me, leaving me a few inches from the floor for a few moments as the dance ended. Looking into his blue eyes, I saw a mixture of mischief and love, an odd combination, but it was there in his eyes anyway. He pulled me back up and led me towards the food. "Well, where did _you_ learn to dance, Shelby? I know that it's not very likely your parents forced you to learn like mine did."

I answered, "No, they didn't. We were at my aunt's when I was about ten, and she had the Muggle television turned to some dance competition. I watched it, and after that I decided that I wanted to be able to dance like that, so I talked my parents into letting me take lessons in Muggle London, and that's all there is to it. After that first lesson, I fell in love with ballroom."

He nodded and was about to reply when several Slytherins walked up to us. One of them, whose name was Yaxley, sneered at me and said arrogantly, "Well, well, well. Look what we have here: Regulus Black and a blood traitor. Not turning into your brother on us, are you, Black? I'm sure the Dark Lord wouldn't be too pleased to hear about this. That is, of course, unless Potter here has suddenly had a change of heart."

Regulus wrapped an arm around me protectively, his hand on the wand that was in his pocket. I glanced at him; he seemed worried and a bit…afraid. I, summoning my Gryffindor courage (or stupidity, as I sometimes think it is), snapped, "I would never even consider agreeing with your blood sadism. And Regulus is a good guy, so just leave him alone."

The Slytherins laughed, and Regulus cut his eyes to me as if to say 'stop talking; you're not helping'. Yaxley said sarcastically, "Yeah sure, Regulus is a _great_ guy; that's why he's so much like his cousin Bellatrix. She's a saint."

I looked at him, suddenly finding myself very confused. Regulus glared at his fellow Slytherin before muttering, "Come on," and tugging on my waist and pulling me away from the bunch of gits. I could hear them laughing as we walked away to a table on the other side of the room and sat down. I stared at him, waiting for an explanation as he ran his hand through his hair, deep in thought. _Hmm, must be a habit he picked up from Sirius as a little kid._ He suddenly murmured, "That was not supposed to happen."

I asked, "Well, what did you think would happen when they saw you here with me, Regulus? They're Slytherins; they're not about to be as accepting as my friends were of our relationship. The only reason they accepted it was because they knew how happy you make me, and that's all they care about. And what was all that crap about the Dark Lord? What the hell does he have to do with anything?"

Regulus' head suddenly jerked up. "The Dark Lord?" he asked, his voice a bit higher than usual, betraying the stress he was feeling. I nodded. He stood up and took my hand, dragging me outside to the front steps of the school. He suddenly kissed me, and I melted into his arms, any anger I had been feeling gone in that instant of bliss. Pulling away, he said quietly, "I'm sorry; I couldn't talk about it in there. The Dark Lord…Yaxley was making a threat that he knew you wouldn't understand but that would hit me where it hurts the most. Shelby, he was threatening you."

I stared at him in shock, suddenly very scared. Regulus pulled me to him in a tight hug, and I wrapped my arms around his middle, abruptly feeling very small and helpless. He buried his face in my hair and breathed in the scent of strawberries that was a result of my shampoo ad conditioner. I asked in a whisper, "Threatening me how, exactly?"

He took a deep breath and replied, "Yaxley's a Death Eater. He was threatening to tell the Dark Lord about us so that he would go after you. He'd try to make you a Death Eater because you're a pureblood, but I know you would never agree to that, so he would torture you and more likely than not kill you right in front of me to torture me. It's blackmail, basically."

I thought about what he said for a moment before something hit me. "Regulus? Why would Voldemort be so interested in you? I mean, I know you're a pureblood and all, but the way you say it it sounds like he's already involved in your life somehow."

The black-haired man sighed, then let me go and backed up a bit, becoming nervous. "Unfortunately, it's because he is already involved in my life. I made a mistake over the summer, Shelby. That's what I was really upset about on the train this year."

I suddenly became wary of the Black in front of me. "What did you do, Regulus?" He didn't answer, merely shook his head. I took his hands in mine. "Regulus, talk to me. Whatever it is, we can get past it. I promise."

Regulus looked at me, his eyes filled with sadness. "Promise me you won't hate me for this, Shelby. Do whatever you feel you have to, whatever you feel is right, just promise you won't hate me."

I reached up and kissed him softly for a moment before pulling away. "I promise, Regulus. I could never hate you. I…I love you."

He sighed. "You might not after this." He rolled up the sleeve on his left arm, showing the Dark Mark black as night against the pale skin of his forearm. "Shelby, I became a Death Eater over the summer."


	9. Rumors and Snitches

Hey everybody! So, here's the next chapter; I know you guys hate cliffhangers because they're so cliffhanger-ish, but I needed to keep you in a bit of suspense for a little while, keep you wanting to know what happens. Anyway, so this is gonna be the last update on this story until late December/early January unfortunately, for reasons that I find too long and tedious to go into detail about here, so I'll just go ahead and say that I shall not be on this website at all after Saturday until the previously stated time frame. So, here's the next chapter, I hope you all like it.

* * *

I stared at Regulus for a few moments, finding myself at a complete loss for words, which is a rare thing for me. The only coherent thought that was going through my head was 'holy crap' as several emotions swirled through my head: shock at what was on his arm, anger that he could have been so stupid as to make a mistake like this, frustration that he hadn't told me what was going on from the beginning, and hurt that he hadn't trusted me enough to tell me sooner. Regulus took a step forward as he pulled his sleeve back down to cover the mark, but I backed away, unsure of what his intentions. He stopped, and said sadly, "Shelby, I am so so so sorry. I'm not just sorry that I became one of them; I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. I thought that if I told you then you would hate me, and it would just give you a reason to go running back to Sirius or some other Gryffindor. I honestly did not mean to hurt you, Shelby. I love you, and I would do anything for you; you've got to believe that."

For a minute I just stood there, torn between the man I loved and the horrid thing he had become that I hated. Finally I found my voice and whispered, barely loud enough to be heard, "Regulus, I love you, but I can't love what you are. I'm sorry, but I can't accept it. I love you. I really do; I just...we're on opposite sides of this war, Regulus. I'm sorry, but I can't do this."

I turned away from him and opened the door to the castle. He put a hand on my shoulder to stop me and said, "Shelby-"

I looked at him over my shoulder and said, "Don't bother, Regulus. Good night." With that, I went inside and went straight up to the Heads' common room, where I promptly collapsed on the couch in front of the fireplace. _Having a best friend who's Head Girl has it's advantages at times, _I thought. A couple hours later Elena came into the room with her date, who happened to be the Head Boy, a Ravenclaw named Richard Bowman. She motioned for him to leave the room, and after he had, she sat down on the couch next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I sighed as I sat staring at the fire before I said, "He's one of them, Lane. I mean, I don't know if he's a Death Eater or not, but he's on the other side. But it doesn't matter; he didn't really like me anyway. The bastard was just trying to get laid. It was never even real." Fake tears streamed down my cheeks even as I said this, and Elena pulled me into a hug.

* * *

Two days later, the school was buzzing with rumors about Regulus's failed attempt to use me to get laid, and after hearing this he had been readily accepted back into his group of Slytherins, even if he was a little confused as to what was going on. Back in Gryffindor tower I had been playing the part of a broken-hearted girl excellently, which hadn't been a problem since I was actually upset with Regulus, but not for the reasons I claimed. Fortunately, there hadn't been any classes the next day because it was Saturday, but that Sunday there was a quidditch match. Elena and Eyrinn had offered to walk to the pitch with me, but I turned them down, telling them to go on without me. I was on the second floor when a hand clamped over my mouth and an arm wrapped around my waist from behind me and pulled me backwards into an empty classroom. I began screaming as my captor shut the door, my wand on the floor outside where it had been dropped. Whoever it was had my arms pinned to my body, so I couldn't fight against him very well if at all. Suddenly I heard a male voice whisper in my ear, "Bloody hell, Shelby, if you don't shut up we might get caught."

I immediately stopped screaming, recognizing the voice, and I turned around flung my arms around the neck of Regulus Black. Smacking his chest playfully, I said, "Damn it, Regulus, why'd you have to go and scare me to bloody death! You could have just asked me to meet you somewhere!"

He hugged me tightly, pulling me as close to him as he could. "It's good to see you too, love, but may I ask why the hell the entire school thinks that our date was an attempt to get laid?"

I laughed. "Oh, that! No wonder you scared me like that. It's because that's what I told Elena when I talked to her that night a couple hours after I left you outside. If you're a Death Eater and being with me is going to be a major risk to us both, then I thought that I could protect us both by starting that rumor. I'm sorry I didn't tell you first, but it just wouldn't have worked as well if you had known. I had to leave you there like that, or I wouldn't have been able to have cried like that when I told Elena, and then no one would have believed it. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Regulus smiled down at me sweetly before capturing my lips with his in a passionate kiss. When we broke apart for air, he let his chin rest on top of my head and said, "I'll admit you did hurt me a little, but I was mostly scared. I didn't think you would tell anyone that I was a Death Eater, but I was a little worried about it. After the way you reacted, I didn't know what to expect. I'm just glad you still love me."

I buried my face in his chest, content to stand there forever and let him hold me. "I could never stop loving you, Regulus. No matter what, I'm always going to love you. I've just got one question, and it has no impact on my love, but do you believe the same way the other Death Eaters do, or did you just do it because it's what's expected of you by your friends and family?"

He sighed. "Honestly, I don't know anymore. For a while, yeah, I believed it. It's what I was raised to believe. But when I met you, my belief in it slowly started to fade away. I'm not sure what to believe anymore; you've been clouding up my mind too much for me to come up with an answer."

I smiled and said happily, "You know what; you don't have to. Just believe that I love you, and everything else will just fall into place. But for now, I do believe that I have a snitch to catch before you."

He laughed. "Oh yeah right! Like you could even beat me to the snitch in your dreams!"

I got a mischievous grin on my face before I said, "Tell you what: meet me on the seventh floor by the painting of the trolls doing ballet tonight at eight, and then whoever loses will give the other a kiss."

He shook his head but didn't stop smiling. "Well then be ready to give me a kiss tonight, Miss Potter, because I am going to win."

I giggled. "We'll see about that, Mr. Black."

* * *

That night at eight I sat on the couch with Regulus in the Room of Requirement, which I had opened after we had met at the painting, engaged in a passionate snog. Breaking apart, I said sweetly, "Thank you for that, Mr. Black."

Regulus chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, you're welcome. You certainly worked hard for it, Miss Potter, but I would have given you one even if you hadn't beaten me to the snitch."

* * *

Well, I thought that made for a nice ending to this chapter. There is a small chance that I may update again tomorrow, but again, that's a very small chance so I wouldn't count on it. If I update any it will be Naturally that I update tomorrow most likely, so I'll see you all in December! Don't forget to review or I'll send Voldemort and his Death Eaters after you! But not Regulus, he's too cool for that. :) REVIEW!


	10. Lies

Hey, so after an extended period of time away from the fanfiction website, I am officially back. This story has officially been finished on paper, so I will try to get as much of it up as possible before I have to go again. I should be able to get it all up. Anyway, on with the chapter.

* * *

I walked up from the quidditch pitch to the castle with my parents, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. James had an arm thrown around my shoulders, while Sirius, Remus, and Peter were throwing around my graduation het. My parents were having a whispered conversation; I think it had something to do with "shelby should never have broken up with Sirius," a topic they had shown no hesitation at expressing their displeasure over.

Out of nowhere, Regulus jumped in front of me and my brother, bringing us to an abrupt stop. Everyone else in our group turned to see what would hppen. Dad, James, and Sirius looked ready to attack; even Remus was fingering his wand. Mum had a calming hand on Dad's shoulder, and as usual Peter looked a bit confused. Regukus cleared his throat and said nervously, "Um, Shelby, can I have a word with you?"

I made a show of sighing and seeming reluctant. "Fine, if you_ must,_ but make it quick," I said impatiently.

Regulus grabbed my hand and dragged me the rest of the way to the castle. After hiding around a corner, Regulus shoved me against the wall and proceeded to snog me senseless. Pulling back after a few minutes, Regulus rested his forehead against mine and whispered, "I love you, Shelby. I'll do everything I can to make sure I see you again after today, but in case I don't get that chance, I want to make sure you know that I love you."

I smiled then kissed his lips softly. I muttered as I pulled away, "Of course I know that, and I love you too. Don't you ever forget that, Regulus.I will make _sure_ that I see you again, no matter what."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Shelby." Regulus jumped away from me in surprise at the sound of my older brother's voice. I looked in shock at James and Sirius, who were standing only about five feet away. James comtinued, "I thought it was weird when you didn't hex him, but this is just wrong. Why would you snog him! Actually, why would you even let him within ten feet of you? He hurt you! He used you, and now you're letting him use you again! Where is your head, Shelby? Why the hell are you doing this?"

"_Shut up!_" I yelled at him, worried he might go off on a long monalogue like Dad does. "I lied, ok? He never used me. In fact, he never even tried to go past first base. the truth is that some of the Slytherins were threatening me for going to the dance with regulus, so we decided to sneak around. We faked all of that, and I'm sorry for lying to you, but if you guys didn't believe it, then no one else would have."

The two boys stared at me, either shocked or angry; I couldn't tell which. James said calmly after a few moments, "I just wish you'd told me."

Sirius exclaimed angrily, "What! You seriously believe that shit? He's probably got her under the Imperius Curse or something! He's probably forcing her to say that! I wouldn't put it past him; he's probably a Death Eater already."

"No!" I interjected. "No, he didn't! I am not under any curse, and I am _not_ lying. I know you don't like him because he's a Slytherin, Sirius, but Regulus would never do anything like that to me. So either get over your damn prejudice and accept that I am telling you the truth, or shut up!"

The three boys were shocked into silence by my outburst, but I couldn't care less. This was ridiculous. James recovered first and said slowly, "Ok, let's alll just calm down. I believe you, Shelby. Why don't we just go home and forget this whole incident ever happened?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure, Prongs, but if you won't ask her, I will. Shelby, why the hell would you want to date a Death Eater?"

Regulus warned, "Sirius..."

I snapped, "No one ever said that Regulus was a Death Eater, but if you're going to be so insistent on that point, then yeah, fine, he is a Death Eater."

Regulus's eyes went wide with fear and surprise. "Shelby, what-"

I interrupted, "No, Regulus, it's fine. It's time we told them everything."

James asked suspiciously, "Everything about what?"

I paused, hating myself for what I was about to say. I lied, "The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, and now I know that I should have let it. I agree with Regulus about blood purity. That's why I'm going to become a Death Eater too."

James and Sirius stared at me in disbelief, and Regulus looked horrified. Suddenly, my boyfriend became adament. "WHAT! No! No, no, no, I won't let you do that! I won't let you ruin your life for my sake."

Sirius sneered in a very Slytherin-like manner that reflected his Black family up-bringing. "Why not, Regulus?" he said. "Seems like you'd want her to be a 'true' pureblood and a Death Eater, like you and your little friends."

He replied, "Myabe if it were the truth, but not when I know she doesn't really believe that stuff."

I said, Regulus, don't try to cover for me; you know that I believe in the cause. It was only a matter of time before they discovered the truth about me anyway so they might as well know now."

James argued, "I don't believe you. I believe that you love him and would do anything for him, but I don't believe that you believe all that shit. I know you too well to believe that."

I replied, surprisingly calm, "You know who I used to be. I have been enlightened over the past school year, and now I know the truth." Suddenly, an idea came to me. "You know what? I'm _not_ going home with you guys. it's time I showed everyone who I really am. Come on, Regulus; let's go."

I grabbed his arm and tried to leave, but he wouldn't budge. I turned back to him,regarding him questioningly. Regulus sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, Shelby, but I can't just take you away from your family like this, especially when I know that you don't really believe like I do."

"Regulus, I know you're just trying to protect my relationship with my family, but honestly, you don't need to," I insisted.

Regulus put a hand up. "Shelby, stop! Just stop." He pulled his arm out of my hand. "This is hard for me too, but you _have _togo with them. It's not just what you believe;it's for your safety, because for now, you're saferwith them than you could possibly even hope of being with me." I started to protest. "Don't argue with me, Shelby," Regulus interrupted in a dark tone I had never heard him use before; it actually scared me a little, but it hurt more than anything else.

James gently took my hand and said, "Come on, Shelby." I gave Regulus a pleading look, but he just shook his head. I let James and Sirius lead me back to where everyone else was waiting. After saying good bye to Mum and Dad, we headed to the Hog's Head. On the way, James hugged me to his side, knowing that it broke my heart to walk away from Regulus, no matter what the reason.

* * *

I sat in an easy-chair in my room at the Hog's Head under a blanket, trying to stop crying, when someone knocked through the door. I doubted it was Sirius, because he had spent the last twenty minutes trying to convince me to let him in and given up, and I didn't know who it would be. For all I knew James had called Lilly in to try to talk to me.

Instead of Lilly, however, it was Remus's voice that floated through the door. "Shelby? Shelby, open the door," he said. I just sat there, unable to make up my mind if I would or not. "Come on, Foxy. I brought chocolate chip cookies." After a few moments of weighing the options, I finally waved my wand and unlocked the door. Remus came in, saw me, then, after closing the door behind him, sat down on the floor in front of me and placed the cookies on the table beside him. I grabbed one and started munching on it. Remus said, "Hey. How you feeling?"

I chuckled. "Drunk."

Remus smiled. "Great, but you know I meant. James told me about Regulus."

I smiled sadly. "Of course he did." I sighed, and Remus waited patiently. "I love him, Remus. I love him, but he didn't want me to be with him."

Remus nodded. "Shelby, I don't think it was that he didn't want you to be with him. I think he wants you with him very much, but he said no because he knows you're safer with us. He's doing this _because_ he loves you, not because he doesn't. I'm sure when things get better he'll come back for you."

I nodded. "I hope you're right."

We sat in silence for a moment, then he asked, "Do want me to go get James?"

I shook my head. "No. He's mad at me for lying to him."

Remus laughed softly. "Shelby, he's not mad at you. It hurts him that you lied to him, but he's not angry."

"Really?"

He took my hand and smiled. "Really." He paused, then said, "I think you need to go to bed. Sleep off the firewhiskey, eh?"

I laughed. "Yeah, but I don't want to move."

Remus laughed, then shrugged. "Fine," he said. "I'll carry you then."

"Yay," I said sarcasticly as he swept me into his arms.

Still laughing, Remus carried me across the room and tucked me into bed before he said, "Good night."

"Night." Remus left, turning the light off and shutting the door as he left.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review and let me know what you think!


End file.
